simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Post-Terrorism Operations
|- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Belligerents |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"| Union of Arendale, | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| Criminal and terrorist groups |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Commanders |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"| Genearl Talishi | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| Acheus leader Charles Verje,Criminal group leaders |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Strength |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"|8,000 Government soldiers and policemen | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|~45,000 Criminal footmen,40,000 terrorist syndicate footmen,50 boats |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Casualties and losses |- | style="border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170); width: 50%;"|~1,500-2,000 dead,2,560 wounded | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|Est.3,500-7,000 dead,3000 criminal groups compromised,50,000 arrested and exiled |}The Post-Terrorism Operations or locally known in Arendale as the"Terror Wars" was a military campaign after the explosion of the Old Capitol Palace that killed 231 victims.This resulted in a campaign to eliminate all criminal groups in Arendale like the "Archeus Groups".'The war started in the mid 3280 upto 3288 in a series of missions. Pre-operations In 11th April 3279, an explosion occured near the compound of the Capitol Palace front lawn,seconds later 2 more explosions occured in the back and side lawns,killing 34 guards and deterring reinforcements from going inside without precaution.The next explosion was seen in the 5th floor,then explosions were consecutively happening to the lower flors.The explosions were soon in live coverage throught Araba Mida and then the Antilia Major.The ANSF squads then entered the palace with Nova Invicta assistance to find 112 casualties in sight.The numbes continued when several members of a crime group,soon called "Assyra group",were found finishing off survivors until Nova Invictas battled them upto the last men.All in all by the day of 12th April the casualty numbers totaled 231 and 11 missing.Luckily the Royal Family was enjoying a vacation in the Guimaras Islands.The PM soon called for a press conference with the countries of Chelonia,Medos and PRM for a cooperation in military assets.In July 03,3279,President Hardin Zenhek visited Arendelle in a Chelonian Navy ship,displaying that he had accepted the military cooperation.Medos withdrawed in live television while PRM had a home crisis.With the basic military assets on December 31,3279 the Union of Arendale launched a massive operation against terrorism. Campaign In the following days,several fights were brodcasted all across Arendale,depicting the arming of several groups.The ANSF-SFS then immediately lauched an offesensive in Monterrey to clean it from any group of immoraltiy.The mission was a success with 424 criminal groups compromised.The main scene was then divided into 3 smaller military action operations. 'Operation Fork-Knife On 12 September 3280,800 Union Army soldiers were deployed in Quantabel to undergo "the complete extermination of any criminal group".The first batch of mission was effective as Quantabel criminal groups were caught off guard,at least 86 criminal groups were compromised leading to the crime-free solgan of Quantabel Region.The Union Army had 311 casualties due to the lack of equipment and supplies while Criminal groups had 434 dead.Operation Forl-Knife ended in April 26,3285 and was the first operation to end. 'Operation Cobra Eye' Operation Cobra-Eye centered mostly in the interior areas of Arendale Major,speaking of at least 136,000 sq.km of land at most.The ANSF deployed 1,200 police squads and the Union Army contributed just 670-1000 at most due to lack of equipment.The Nova Invicta contributed 50 men as advisers and combatants.The large piece of land allocated for operations to Cobra Eye was almost imposiible to clear of groups.Gen.Talishi the ordered the 3400 men to be divide to frontline,reinforcement and support.About 743 were laid to the fronts and 2490 to reinforcement with 300 as support.Cobra Eye saw the most devastating battles in the Operations with 6 missions and was the last to be finished and was the first time media camera men footaged the action. 'Mission Bloastion ' The first mission of the group was clearing Bloastion where there were said to be hundrds of criminal groups.400 men of 1st Battalion Cobra Eye were deployed and soon faced a coalition of groups containing 4000 men at most.The Battalion sent a plea for reinforcements when it reported of 36 casualties and were running out of ammunition.Talishi revoked the plea and instead ordered artillery fire to the said coordinates.Minutes later 1st BCE radio operator called out that they were advancing,but were losing ammunition.Talishi sent the newly orgqanized 2nd Battalion Cobra Eye to reinforce the 1st with 3 Chelonian Copters in cover.The 1st and 2nd BCE then pushed the criminal groups in submission.The battle was the first urban warfare the country has seen with 300 civilian casualties.Mission Bloastion incurred 73 deaths and 341 wounded while 533 groups were compromised. 'Mission Connor ' Mission Connor was the Cobra Eye mission to clear groups in Boulevardon,P.Jackson and Wreath cities simultaneously.The mission was unsure to be a defeat or victory as the criminal groups in these said cities were said to have retreated to the countryside for protection or merged with the terrorist group "Archeus".The Cobra Eye force didnt report of any casualties 'Mission Phalanx' The mission was to break the enemy group supply lines connecting P.Jackson and Wreath.The mission met heavy resistance after several groups sent reinforcements.The mission had the 2nd greatest amount of casualties in Operation Cobra Eye with 82 deaths and 42 wounded.In 3 days the mission was a success.The mission lead to the surrender of criminal groups in Wreath. 'Mission Red Arrow' After Mission Phalanx,Talishi ordered the blitzkrieg of Wreath while it had low supplies of ammunition and food.The General ordered 300 men to be deployed.At first the mission was succesful until troops faced MG fire in the last line of defense of the CG's(Criminal groups) leading to severe casualties.Talishi then changed plans and ordered for a siege of the city.For 21 months,the Siege of Wreath was a stalemate until 830 CG footmen of 4500 inside surrenderd.The footmen told about the stories of their survival in the walls of not eating for 6 days and dying of thirst.Mission Red Arrow ended the criminal north area of operations. Mission Dredge Hammer Mission Dredge Hammer came from the first use of Daleans of the Dredge Tank,where they used 32 in the mission.The plan of Talishi was to encircle the city of Boulevardon and deploy 200 men to the front and send 120 in the flanks while the tanks move in from the rear with Chelonian Copters in support.In 56 days Dredge Hammer was a success.The mission proved that the Armed Forces start a modernization plan for the purchase of tanks and helicopters for more flexibility. 'Mission Slever Get Away' The mission was the last Operation Cobra Eye mission to operate.The last interior stronghold of the CGs was in SleverHills near to Arendelle.General Talishi ordered his remaining 1600 me to take part in the attack.The mission lasted for 2 years as the CGs forces bravely battled the government forces which were advancing slowly to their operator stonghold.560 men were killed and 372 wounded with the destruction of 16 tanks and 1 helicopter.On the way Talishi called for the Chelonian ships to fire in designated coordinates to pound enemy artillery and MG positions that were causing too much deaths and losses.The Chelonian navy rogered the plea and further sent 5 copters to the scene.By the middle of the fight the government forces had held 5/9 of the SleverHills countryside and were succesfully overrunning enemy positions.All in all 621 casualties were recorded and 1022 CG footmen were killed 'Operation Coast Inferno(3284-3288)' Due to the impending attacks of pirates in military communication and travel routes,the government launched an attack with the Chelonian navy and organized the Naval Volunteers.The Operation had many seatbacks and few successes as commanders over thought the size of the pirates. 'Mission Impossible' One of the only 3 succesful missions,Impossible was the attack on the coves of Guimaras where suspected pirate bases were located.The mission was commanded by Admiral Henry Richards with the command of 56 Chelonian Navy ships and 31 Naval Volunteer ships and boats with 50,000 marines.The attack .... Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Union of Arendale